


School Days

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, best friends defending one another, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform, this is like 1st year high school, young kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of boys insult Hide and Kaneki speaks up to defend him</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Days

It was early morning and Kaneki was early once again to his class. He always made sure to leave early so he avoids his relative and any awkward moments. Kaneki wasn't the only one in class so early in the morning though; there were some other boys from his class there as well. They were conversing among themselves as Kaneki was half-listening but mostly focused on his book until the mention of a certain Blonde. 

“Did you see that asshole Nagachika this morning?” ask Akiyo, he was an average height boy from the baseball team, nothing particularly special about him that made him stand out. 

It wasn't the mention of his best friend’s name that caught his attention, Hide was popular so people talking about him wasn’t that surprising to Kaneki, but it was the hostile way they were talking about him that caused Kaneki to stop reading his book and putting his focus on his classmates conversation.

“He was with at the track team’s morning practice,” stated Akiyo with no effort to keep their conversation private. “Who does that prick think he is? Thinking he can jump from club to club just because he’s athletic. Why doesn't he just to stick to one club and stay there?” 

It was true that Hide never stuck to one club; he actually wasn't part of any club. Hide loves helping so it wasn't uncommon for him to be asked by the captains of different teams to help out when they were short players. Hide has even asked by the captain by the baseball team for his help not too long ago. Kaneki was wondering if anything happened between Hide and Akiyo to cause him to speak badly about the timid boy’s best friend; even if something did, Kaneki didn't see it as an excuse to talk badly about Hide.

Akiyo continued to insult and berate Hide as his lackeys sniggered. As this was going on, Kaneki felt growing angrier by each comment that was being made about his best friend. It wasn't until one of the boys named Kai said that they should gang up on Hide and kick his ass so he learns his place and laughter erupted from the group. That was the last straw for Kaneki.

“Take that back.”

At those words the boys turned to where Kaneki was sitting.

“What was that?” spat Akiyo as he walked over to Kaneki with a hostile aura surrounding him. When he was close enough he asked Kaneki again what he said while looking down on him like he was some insect. The anger Kaneki felt before was now replaced by fear and averted his eyes from Akiyo but when an image of Hide flashed through Kaneki’s mind, he gritted his teeth and looked back at Akiyo was determined eyes and said, “Take that back. Take back what you said you’d do to Hide. Take back everything you were saying.”

Akiyo was taken aback for a moment, never expecting Kaneki to actually stand up for anyone since the boy hardly ever made himself noticed and put all his focus on his books. Even if he was surprised, Akiyo simply brushed it off and smirked down at Kaneki, who had a determined look in his eyes.

“OOOH? Didn’t like us talking about your boyfriend like that?” he mocked as his gang of idiots laughed in the background. “What are you going to do about it? Some little weak- ass, piece of shit like you thinks he can tell us-” directing his thumb to his group, “what to do? How fucking stupid. You need to know your place just like Nagachika does.”  
There was a moment of silence after Akiyo spoke. He and Kaneki continued to have a stare off before Kaneki broke the silence. 

“You’re envious.” When Kaneki spoke these words he knew he had hit a nerve within Akiyo, seeing as the boy started to turn red with an irritable look to match. “You’re jealous that Hide is talented enough to be asked by so many teams for help. You’re jealous that people have faith in Hide and can rely on him. And you’re jealous that your own captain has more confidence in his ability than in yours.” That was all it took before Akiyo grab Kaneki by his collar and slammed him into the wall causing Kaneki to gasp.

Angry eyes, even the group’s, stared at Kaneki. But Akiyo's were the only one Kaneki stared into and he could see the boiling rage in them but he was sure Akiyo could see the tint of fear and determination in his.

Akiyo’s laughter broke the silence as he put Kaneki down, “If you’re so determined to defend your bud than you must be more than willing to take an ass beating for him.” He said this as he slung his arm around Kaneki’s shoulder and walked him outside to teach the him a lesson, his gang following not too far behind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were outside, Akiyo was leading Kaneki to an isolated area in the school. Hide was still at morning practice with the track team so it was no surprise that he managed to catch a glimpse of his best friend before he disappeared into the corner.

“What the…where is Akiyo taking him?” is all Hide uttered before he broke away from track practice and headed towards the direction he saw the boys go.

Akiyo and his gang definitely did not waste time before they started beating Kaneki. They already managed to cause his nose to bleed and he was sure they knocked a tooth loose and he could practically feel his left eye start to swell up. Kaneki managed to land a hit or two on Akiyo but it had no effect on him whatsoever. 

“Here I was expecting you to be some secret kick-ass martial artist since you had the balls to talk to me they way you did,” mocked Akiyo as he stepped on Kaneki’s face like he was squishing some bug, “but I guess I was wrong.” As he said this he lifted his leg as he was about to kick Kaneki in the abdomen. Kaneki shut his eyes and braced himself but the impact never came but he did hear something of a battle cry and hearing a body or two land on the other side of him.

When Kaneki opened his eyes he turned to see Hide on top of Akiyo. The way they were positioned Kaneki guessed that Hide ran and body slammed Akiyo into the ground and sending them both flying to the opposite side of Kaneki. Hide landed several punches on Akiyo’s face causing his nose and mouth to bleed before Akiyo gang went after Hide and outnumbered him. Hide was able to hold his own for a while before they started to overpower him.

Kaneki watched as his best friend was getting beat and Kaneki hated himself for being so weak. He had to look away until he noticed his book bag; he must have had it on when Akiyo took him outside. Kaneki eyes when towards his math book, a large and heavy book. Without a moment’s hesitation Kaneki ran towards the group of boys and hit one of them with the book, knocking down the boy. This caught the group off guard and Hide took the opportunity to gain the upper hand once again. This continued for several minutes before a teacher caught the boys’ mid-brawl.

The ending resulted in Akiyo and his group getting suspended for 2 weeks and Hide and Kaneki getting cleaning duty for 2 weeks. Due to Kaneki’s passive behavior and timid nature, it was hard to believe Akiyo and his gang when they were putting the blame on Kaneki and Hide, and their side was quickly dismissed. Kaneki had a good reputation with the teachers and Kaneki vouching for Hide got Hide out of suspension as well, that and Hide is also in good terms with many teachers due to Hide’s likable personality.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Maaaan, we have to stay here longer just because those guys got suspended. I say they got the better end of that punishment.” Hide simply whined as he leaned against the wall with a mop in hand while Kaneki continued cleaning, not saying anything.

There was a comfortable silence between the two best friends and it stayed like this the whole time they cleaned. As they were locking up and walking home, Hide heard Kaneki mutter something but couldn't make out what he said and asked him to repeat himself.

“I’m sorry.”

“HUH?” Hide look dumbfounded. “Why’re sorry? You haven’t done anything wrong…UNLESS! Did you eat the Melon pan I was saving for later??” as he looked in his bag desperately for his sweet bread.

Kaneki stared at Hide, with sad eyes and a soft smile though it quickly disappeared, as he tried to break the tension with his comical nature as he always did. “Typical Hide,” Kaneki thought. “I’m sorry you got in trouble because of me. I’m sorry you got hurt because of me,” he apologized, no longer looking at the blond and now looking at the ground.

Hide simply looked at him with serious eyes before sighing and called out to Kaneki causing him to look up and flicking the blacked-haired boy on the forehead.

“You can be so dense sometimes, Ken. You think I’ll be mad or something because of this? I've gotten in trouble and beat up before so this is no big deal.”

“But-“ Kaneki started but Hide interrupted him.

“I’m happy. I’m happy that I have a badass best friend that is willing to defend me and fight for me,” giving Kaneki a toothy grin. Hide’s words caused Kaneki’s eyes to water a bit but he fought back his tears.

“So, thank you for having my back, Kaneki.”


End file.
